


Movie night

by Katerinak_35i



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerinak_35i/pseuds/Katerinak_35i
Summary: It is a late Friday night and Alec and Magnus are sitting on their couch trying to decide which movie they should watch.





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction go light on me. English is not my native languge so there will be some mistakes. Enjoy!!

“I have an option!” Says Alec while he is walking towards his boyfriend who is sitting on the couch.  
“What is it Alexander” Magnus says as he turns from his box of CDs, where he was looking for an old movie of his, to look at Alec.  
“What about Titanic”  
“No, we watched that yesterday and the day before not again”  
After a couple of minutes Alec says excited with his idea “OK. What about shadow world?”  
“What is that” Magnus looks at Alec with a confused look on his face.  
“It is a shadowhunters movie only. Almost every shadowhunter grew up watching this movie. It is about a shadowhunter who was adopted by a mundane family and how he figures out he has powers and how he learns how to control them.”  
“Alexander no offence but it sounds boring for a warlock.”  
“Come on Mags please. I haven’t watched it in ages and I want us to watch it together. It is not as boring as it sounds. I promise.” Alec says while he is staring at his boyfriend with puppy eyes.  
“It is still a no by me” Magnus says with a serious look on his face.  
“If you watch it with me today then you can pick whatever movie you want us to watch next”  
“And you can’t say no?” Magnus says with an interest in his voice.  
“Exactly” Alec says with a big smile.  
“Fine. What will I do with you?”  
Magnus goes and lays on the couch while Alec puts on the movie. Alec goes and sits right beside Magnus and as he brings over them a blanket Magnus pulls him into a kiss.  
“What was that about? Not that I am complaining.”  
“What? Can’t I show my favorite shadowhunter how much I love him?”  
“I love you too Mags, but the movie is starting be quiet”  
Magnus pulls Alec into a hug and they stay there for the remainder of the movie.  


_ AFTER THE MOVIE ENDS _

“Did you like it Mags?”  
“I have to say it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be”  
“Come on. You can’t say you didn’t like it at least a little bit?”  
“I didn’t say I didn’t like it at all. All I was saying was that I wouldn’t go for it again or at all for that matter if it wasn’t for you”  
“OK, whatever”  
“What do you mean by that Alexander?”  
“Nothing. Did I say something?” Alec says with a playful look on his face.  
“Ok what about this?” Magnus says and starts tickling Alec.  
Alec is laughing so hard he can barely speak. “Sttt…….oopp” “Mags plea….se”

Magnus stops tickling Alec and Alec now pushed at the other end of the couch is trying to catch his breath.  
“How was that?” Magnus says while he is trying to catch his own breath.  
“Where did that come from?” Alec says with a shaky voice from all that laughing.  
“I honestly do not know I just had the erge to tickle you so I did”  
“You can really be annoying sometimes” Alec says trying to tease his boyfriend.  
“Do you want me to tickle you again Alexander?” Magnus says with a playful tone in his voice.  
“No please no” Alec says with a slight fear in his voice.  
“That was what I thought”  
Alec leaned in and pulled his boyfriend in a long passionate kiss.  
“You can be annoying sometimes but I love you Magnus Bane”  
“I love you too Alexander Lightwood”  
They kiss again and when Magnus pulls away to take a breath Alec says “Why do you like calling me Alexander so much?”  
Magnus was taken by surprise from Alec’s question and as he was about to answer he didn’t even himself really know the answer  
“I don’t really know. I guess I just like calling you something other people don’t. Besides it is a really beautiful name!”  
“Thank you” Alec says with a soft voice and a little smile on his face.

At that moment they both stay silent admiring each other’s beauty. They are both really lucky to have found each other. Otherwise Alec will probably be married to Lydia, a girl who he wasn’t even in love with and Magnus would have still been alone without anyone in his life except Catarina his warlock friend. They have both done so much good to each other… even more from what they think.  
Magnus then leans in and kisses Alec like there is no tomorrow, like this is going the last time he is going to kiss him ever again.  
Alec raps his hand around Magnus’ waste and deepens the kiss. Magnus puts his hand underneath Alec’s shirt and as Alec tries to take of Magnus’s shirt Magnus pulls apart and says, “What about taking this into our room?”

 

Alec without hesitation stands up takes Magnus in his hands bridal style and leads them to their bedroom in Magnus’s loft.  
They spend the rest of the night naked under the seats cuddling each other and neither of them could think of a better place to be other than each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
